Birthday Wish
by regalmelinaOQ
Summary: She's the product of true love , created to be a savior , she has the love of her father , her brothers and an entire town , but has something she wish more than anything : The love of her mother. OUTLAWQUEEN # SEASON 5 SPOILERS


**Hey Guys , this is a sequel of a One shot that my friends have asked for me to turn into a long fanfiction , I just adapted the story for more chapters , I am new in this model , you can find me on other hosts .**

 **I'm sorry for my terrible English, as you can see , it's not my first language , I'm from Spain and I couldn't find any beta . I really hope you like it. Enjoy the story !**

 **Ps: I'm not introducing Zelena and the baby green in the story anyway , i just hate this way that the writers put the history into.** **** Once upon a time and that Characters don't belong me anyway.** **…**

"And they lived happily ever after" So this was simply plucked the little girl sighs that had her eyes sparkling as was enjoying the movie on TV.

Like every girl, she liked fairy tales, princes, and princess, great balls, fancy dresses, and all the magic that come with this world, perhaps because she belong at this world.

"No more chances Sweet, it's bed time" - her father turned off the TV and got her on his back toward her room. " Dad, Have you been at a ball? "She said as her father put in your pajamas and arranged the bed so that he could also lie with her until the girl fell asleep, it was something he did every night. " Well, I came from the enchanted forest so... I remember a very special ball, that I danced with your mother. " " You and Mom really danced at a ball ? '' - She says absolutely involved with her father's confession. "Yes, She was stunning , like a real princess" - "Daddy I want to dance in a ball, dance like my mommy! "- the man laughed " we can see about that, perhaps on your next birthday "- he proposes and she is interested immediately," Yes! A ball for my birthday! A ball in the forest Dad! We can ask for Uncle John break camp and then Granny can make choco ... " HEYY "- he pauses" Keep calm sweet , we still have time to think about it, now you really need sleep "- she just nods, turns and grabs a picture that is next to her bed and her little fingers smooth the picture then kisses on paper, as she does every night whispering "Good night Mommy, I love you" to toddler nestles her father close his eyes pretending to be asleep so she sleep well. "Daddy" - oh we're not going to another fight, he thought knowing how hard it was to make her fall asleep on time "yes honey" he looks into her eyes "when is my next birthday? "- She asks" in September! , Now , sleep please princess "he covers and gets back in bed. "Daddy September is tomorrow? "- He thought of not responding even before the girl finish the question, but he couldn't help but smile at the innocence of a child of 5 years. "September is the beginning of autumn, but how do you want to know about your birthday, I can tell you do not miss many days to come, and yes! Let's have a ball in the woods as you want. Now sleep! "- He gets up and kisses her on the forehead" I love you sweet, sleep with the angels "" I love you Daddy "- He then ran his hands over the black-haired daughter and watched her bright blue eyes close in Soon she would fall into a deep sleep, and one thing he was sure she would dream of a dance.

Robin couldn't say how she look like Regina, the way in which time was hurt, she was the piece that his love had left , so innocent, so pure, evil understood that despite the joy, their birthdays always carried a sadness that never left the heart of a man, it was the same day that your soul mate left.

...

"She wants a ball, a ball in the forest "- Robin couldn't help but admit that it was very original" I like the idea, I really love the idea "- Mary Margaret says already thinking about the party details. "Really? "- Robin says" Yes! We can ask for little Jhon break the camp and ... what? "- He is laughing" Nothing! It's because she said the same thing a while ago when she had this idea "" She's a smart girl Robin "- Snow says " yes , she is "

"So.. as I was saying, we can prepare everything on time, I will ask for help ,Emma, Granny, belle, will all help to make it exactly as she wants, as she deserves to be" "Thanks Snow, I know you supposed to be tired of hearing it, but I don't know how I would do without you, I really appreciate this " " you're very welcome Robin, I love her like a daughter, you know I'll do anything for her. "

Couldn't be otherwise, the small child who was completing her sixth birthday, Once was the salvation of all, Emma could not owe anyone a greater debt than she had with the girl, she had been hope, who turn off all Dark Swan darkness, although it would not be done size without the greatest act of heroism and sacrifice of the true savior, Regina paid the price to save a child who was she carrying, even before she knew it was really possible that this could a day happen. The Merlin specific words were "only the purest soul and innocent coming true love could accomplish the prophecy" A child who was under way. Zelena! No, it could not be, Regina was the true love of Robin, Zelena and he could not create a being with such power, but the child would not be coming from Regina, it would be impossible. A miracle? Regina needed to be healed several times in Camelot from constant threats, she did not know is that healing came from a lake not far away, a lake that not long ago was brought to life again, a lake able to fix any thing, the nostos lake. She was pregnant, the fruit of true love Merlin prophesied that was really coming from her, from Robin, and they could not be happier. By the time she had to pay for the price, the price for keeping your child safe, she would die for her daughter, she would die for all. What was denied by Robin, when it finally happened, she tried, all tried to make it survive, but the delivery was more difficult than imagined, they could not stand. Lasted a few days so that Robin could finally look at your girl's eyes, she was there, Regina had left a piece of themselves to him, and he would love her with all your soul, and Regina love her too.

The big day arrived, everything was coming to stay perfect, the merry men dismantled the camp and was put in place tables and chair, a sideboard where grannys put their cookies, of course leaving a huge space in the center for dance. Leroy settled the latest lamps that would on the trees illuminating the forest. The little girl was more excited than she could imagine! Soon she would be having her first ball, long day until this long-awaited time has come, but it was also a sad day was his birthday, but also made six years that her mother left, and before the family could engage in anything, was done as every year, Robin, Henry, Roland and Hope went to the crypt where Regina was resting, and brought flowers.

The city was celebrating, everyone should find something the character to dress like the enchanted forest, Ashley found a beautiful poured pink for her daughter Alexandra, Belle saw her little Rose just two years wearing an fancy dress for the first time, thus It was also with Emma and Snow thrilled with the Prince of garments that Neil and Liam were.

Robin would use their best costume, and would do the same with Roland, they could not do ugly, Henry was pleased with what Violet had chosen for him. But are about the most important little girl of the day? She did not have a mother to pack her to her first ball. Robin did his best in every way, although the best of the best don't replace the missing that a mother does in the life of a child, the little girl has always had all the love of his father, of his older brothers, but all men, she lived surrounded by testosterone in the best sense, almost like a "little boy" she's a tomboy girl, lives with her hair tousled from running and playing, his shorts, t-shirt and sneakers, were seen strangely for a delicate little girl but she did not care, really enjoyed being so, it was who she was, was like his mother was once mounted on a horse rather than behave like a lady of society. But today she wanted to be like the princesses of fairy tales, a dress she could feel like a real princess, as well, that she was already in effect. Robin thought to ask for help for Snow, but declined to give the woman another assignment "what Regina do? "- Certain things only women are able to do, he bought a few pieces in an attempt that would work. The night he was going to help her get dressed, as he peered through the door of your room looking at some of the dresses, in an attempt to elect a special for the evening '' What mommy would wear? "- She thought looking at the picture on her bedside table. Robin came out when he saw the doorbell rings, and when he answered, Snow met at the door and a huge box with a red bow ribbon on top. "Wow, do not tell me that we are already taking the presents before the party" - Robin says as he invites her to enter. "This gift should be seen before the party , by the way , I've been in the forest and I have to admit that you did a great job " " We did! - Robin speaks thrilling, wondering face daughter when looking at the party. "Now I have to go help the great personality of the night get ready" "Robin could I ? I mean I bought a dress for her, that would be my gift, I could tidy it if you do not mind of course, you know there are certain things that we girls understand. "- It says a little intimidated, no offense Robin anyway, she knew how much the man struggled and was the best father a child could ask for. "Ohh I was not expecting it really, but I know she will be very happy with what's in this box, is sure to be better than I could get, Regina like that, Come on! That's your cue "Snow gets carried away and climbs the stairs going into the girl's room. "Aunt Snow" - she runs and jumps giving a tight hug the older woman. "So how is the princess before the big prom '' - Snow question" trying to find a dress! Could you help me? '' "Well I think it is not necessary as I have something here that can give an end to his quest." -The Girl looked at the huge box in woman's hand "Really?" "Because you do not open, is my gift for her birthday " - The girl was just untying the bows and when she opened the box was breathless to see a dress that was exactly like the princess movies" I love that Aunt snow! Thank you! "- She says taking the box of dress with tears in her eyes" "you are very welcome , let's put it on You" - The little girl wore the dress she had won and could not have been better, the fabric was shiny light blue the preferred color of the girl with bright throughout the body, Snow packed black hair of her that were almost shoulder length, pulling two front locks back, so that would be half loose, half stuck, and the finishing touch a tiara made especially for her look exactly like the princess of the night. "Why are you crying?" - The girl managed to pull tears of Mary Margaret, the woman remembered the night she was with Regina in Camelot, where David taught to dance "the little girl looked exactly like her mother, her hair blacks, facial features were exactly the same, except for the blue eyes of her father who now matched exactly with the dress. "You look just like your mother" - Snow says "Dad always tells me that, aunt Snow you think she would like to see me dressed like that?" - Hope asks "I not only think, as I know she is absolutely happy to see how wonderful you are " " Do you think I'm going to dance like her? "- Snow smiles with the fear of girl don't know how to dance properly" Let me tell you a secret "- the girl approaches Snow" Your mother also couldn't dance, but I'm sure your father will know what to do, as he also did with Regina "- Hope laughs with confession and is confident about the dance. "Come on I want to show Daddy my dress" - she says pulling the hand of snow "wait! Why not do so, I tell him, Roland and Henry to go ahead and I'll take you, then we will have a surprise for them hum? " OK! I like the idea" .

Robin couldn't wait to see how his little girl look, perfectly clear that she was going to be anyway, but tonight was special. The city turned out in large numbers, although there were always some who all feared the child, blood blood it being the Evil Queen and being the savior at the same time, she possessed powers that previously were explored in depth only on the day it happened at birth, in the deep even Robin was afraid of what it could become if she couldn't control her powers in the future.

The place looked really magical with all those lights, she came in and his eyes lit up when he realized that everything had been created for her when she finally. charming announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am honored to announce the princess Hope Mills Locksley" - All clap and bow before the girl who guided David was going towards where her father expected him staring teary-eyed with tears, Robin lowers to stay in the child's height and extends her hand "Do you like how I look Dad? " " stunning in every where sweet , but there is still one thing "- he says taking a box of King's coat pocket he was wearing" this is my gift, actually belonged to his mother "- Robin opens the box and pulls out a necklace with pendant in tree format "" is amazing Dad, I love you, thank you "- she says turning to Robin can put the necklace on her neck. "Now please give me the honor of this dance milady?"

She immediately said yes, and the music started playing when Robin led her to the center of the track. Robin was looking at his little flower grow, as beautiful as Regina, clearly innocent Dance child was developing almost like anything formally, but she was enjoying with all my heart that moment when Robin picked her up and swung her in the air the loud music point, one could hear the girl's happiness laughter as her father twirled. Soon after Henry approached "could I also have the honor of dancing with this princess? "She jumped into Henry's arms also began dancing sloppy way, then came Roland, David, Hook, Little John, all the people wanted to dance with her, and she felt flattered by it.

"Hope, would you like to dance with me?" "I will not be going to dance with you anyway Neil" "Why not? "" Because you're a boy "" But what about my father, Roland, Henry, his father, all boys are not? "" But you are my best friend and it's different " " Please Hope "- the boy tells the girl finally accepted with a shrug" fine "- they went to the floor and started dancing and children having fun together.

" look at this! This kid is even coming to get an arrow in the future! "- Robin says when he sees his daughter dancing with Neil" What I can say mate, he pulled the Father knows what is good "David says" you do not want to receive a arrow here in the middle of the party, do you ? Robin threat, making David laugh with the fact Robin extremante be protective and jealous with Hope. the Small ones was also observed by Emma and Snow "she's so beautiful," Emma's heart warms to look at the child. "Regina would be completely in love with her" - Full Snow

It's time to sing happy birthday when Emma approached Hope.

"Hey angel, I Got a gift for you" - Emma hands him a small box "Thank you! It's about what ? "- She asks" open! "Hope opens and strange by what he sees" a candle? " " Yup! but it is not just any candle! It is a candle of wishes "- the girl is thoughtful" what does that mean? "" Means that when you blow this candle, the wish that you do come true! "

"Really? Any wish? "- Hope might not want this better" any wish "Emma said and girl jumping into the father to tell him about the great gift.

The candle is then placed on the cake, while Roland was keen to press their own hands being followed by everyone at the party. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Hope, Happy Birthday to you!

"Princess make a wish" - Robin beside her hugs her while she was going to blow out your candle.

the Girl closed her eyes, and blow as hard as you can extract from your lungs, then whispering to herself his desire.

"I wish my Mommy here" - she couldn't dream of anything else.

**So .. let me know what you think , you will be receiving a lot of Outlawqueen soon, I promise. Thanks for reading . I am looking for any Beta, by the way.**


End file.
